falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Greg's Mine Supply
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =SubForestGregsMineSupplyLocation }} Greg's Mine Supply is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. The player is sent here to obtain a type-T fuse as part of the An Ounce of Prevention quest. Background A small cluster of buildings that once provided mining-related tools and other necessities for the workers of Appalachia, it is now a Scorched stronghold. Layout The front door to the store is, at first, locked. Circling around to the back of a nearby house, there is a staircase that leads down to an open door to the basement. Stepping inside, there is a locked safe (Picklock 0) directly across from the entrance. Various loot can be found throughout this room, although the most notable feature is a deceased settler sitting in a chair with a pickaxe lodged in her chest. A blasted out wall provides an entrance to a small cave system below the shop, which eventually leads to another supply room. An armor workbench can be found sitting against the northern wall here, with the stairs leading up to the back room of the shop. The second floor of the building is a living area with a kitchen and a bedroom. The bedroom holds Greg's terminal, as well as a red steamer trunk and a Vault-Tec bobblehead. A feral ghoul will crawl out from under the bed and attack. Once unlocked, the southern door on the first floor will open to a number of old, heavy-duty vehicles near a shed with a weapons workbench inside. The shed is decorated with lights hanging across the ceiling, and just west of it is an exit overlooking the river. Turning right leads back out to the front of the store. Notable loot * Type-T fuse - Can be found in a back storage room. Only available during the quest An Ounce of Prevention. * Vault-Tec bobblehead - On the desk next to the terminal on the second floor. * Gregs Mine Supply keys - On the desk next to the terminal on the second floor. * Random plan - Next to a Stealth Boy in the basement room with the armor workbench, on a yellow diagnostic machine. * Random magazine - In the living room of the house across the street from the supply Notes An entry on Greg's terminal refers to a "crotchety money bags" named Ms. Withers who lives across the street.Greg's Mine Supply terminal entries#Day 63 - Version XX This may be the old woman mentioned in the Lucky Hole mine terminal entries connected with the Cult of the Mothman. Appearances Greg's Mine Supply appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Gregs Mine Supply.png|Wider view Greg's Mine Supply01.png|Gnome smelting gold in a cooking pot Greg's Mine Supply02.png|Settler corpses at Greg's Mine Supply Greg's Mine Supply03.png|Settler corpse with pick axe in chest Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations fr:Ravitaillement de la mine de Greg ru:Шахтёрское оборудование Грега zh:果戈的礦坑補給物資